1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an manufacturing process of a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices to which a chip scale/size package (CSP) is applied have been developed and made available. Especially, a wafer level CSP has been drawing attention of late. In the wafer level CSP, a re-wiring layer is formed on a resin layer, packing is carried out on the wafer level, and, thereafter, a wafer is sliced for each package. At that time, Ar reverse sputtering is normally used to remove an oxide film and the like from a pad surface of a chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-144223 is an example of related art.
However, the surface layer of a resin layer composed of a resin including an aromatic compound is carbonized by this Ar reverse sputtering, while for manufacturing a semiconductor device of high reliability, it is desirable to remove a carbonized layer between one wiring and another on the resin layer. Further, if a process of removing the carbonized layer can be carried out in a short period of time, a semiconductor device of high reliability can be efficiently manufactured.